Funhouse
by Alpengeist
Summary: Stuck in the veil, against two enemy's he cannot face, and his only hope is the stupid John-human. Will Karkat get out alive? Rated for Gore, some necrophilia & the one thing homestuck cannot be without, Language!


**A/N: Hi! I'm Alpengeist, but just call me Al! Anyway, I did upload this once before and it was hella short, so I fixed it up a bit and finished it!  
>This is inspired by the song Funhouse by P!NK<br>It is my first fic so i know it's not great, but I do hope you'll like it!  
>And please R&amp;R! It'd make me very happy!<br>**

**~Al  
>P.S. I was listing to this the whole time while making this fic: http:www . youtube . com/ watch?v=bU31kG8TArM (Just take out the spaces!)  
><strong>

**FunHouse**

That sinister laughter resounded throughout the hallways of the lab, every witch way he looked was blood, blood on the walls, blood on the floor, it was everywhere, and he couldn't believe he was the only Troll left... well maybe not the only Troll left, but the only sane one.

He was hiding in the last place he thought they would look, of course this ment he was hiding with the body's of his friends and his matesprit, her lifeless head was staring right at him and he couldn't help crying, he was alone... all alone, just him and the two murders... well there was the humans... but he really didn't think they could save him now

He jumped when he herd the honk of a horn off in the distance, damn those stupid fucking things!

"where the MOTHERFUCK are you, honk HONK!" he'd looked everywhere, and still couldn't find his palebro, but he had found solbro and kansis, but that was it... where could the others have gone? Sure he'd sent a few to the Dark Carnival but some were still missing...

"Hehehe, finally done!" he giggled to... no one in particular, stepping back to look at the beautiful panting he had made, it was quite beautiful... if morbid, "You think it's time yet?... I think it is too!" again he giggled, this was much too fun! He was sad he had to stop... He even had two more to go, but Rufio said it was time.

"9... 8... 7... 6.. 5.. 4... 3.. 2..1!" He shouted the last number and watched the fire start...

The first thing Karkat became aware of was a decrease of honking, So Gamzee mustn't be anywhere near him... That was good , but what wasn't good was how warm it suddenly got, Sollux had mentioned that there was no heating system in the labs... So something was burning, right? but what?

His thoughts were cut short when he herd a familiar thud sound come from behind him, the second he herd it, he took off running, he ran faster then he ever had before, he didn't know where he was running, but he had to keep going, had to get away, and he did... Until he ran strait into Gamzee, he knew it was Gamzee because Tavros was behind him, every one else was dead and well... When he ran into it, it honked.

"Hey motherfucker, you ready to join the Dark fucking Carnival, HONK honk!" the clown said, club raised and ready to strike, Karkat was horrified, his best friend was going to kill him, but (Thankfully) something caught the indigobloods eye, fire... and a lot of it, it was consuming the room Karkat had just been hiding in, he took the Capricorns moment of confusion and ran again, '_I just have to get back to my sickles, then I'll be oka_-' there was a painful feeling in the back of his head and he fell to his knees, then... nothing.

**ectoBiologist[EB] Began Pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG]**

**EB: hey Karkat EB: hows it going on your side?**

**EB: Karkat?**

**EB: Karkat, you there?**

"John! John I found a way we can help the Trolls!" Jade yelled running up to him, "really? Good 'Cause I think karkats in trouble, he won't answer me." "hm, well come on then, we have to save Karkat!" she said, turning and running back the way she came, "come on!" she yelled over her shoulder, "I'm coming, I'm coming." he said getting up off the ground, and running after his slime sister.

But when they got there, it was all in flames, the whole lab was engulfed, "But... this... this c-can't be..." John fell to his knees and stared, "We're to late..." Jade was crying and John felt himself crying too.

"Took you fucking long enough, nooksniffer."

"Karkat?" the two turned to see what was indeed a troll, with nubby candy corn horns, messy black hair and, what appeared to be, a gray cancer symbol on his shirt.

"Karkat!" and with that they both tackled him into a hug, "We thought you where dead!" jade said releasing him from her grasp, "Yeah, I almost fucking was" he growled, "Sorry" john apologized sheepishly, "Whatever, can we fucking go now?" "But what about you're friends? and what happed to the lab?" Jade asked, looking around at the flames, "There dead, so let's just get out of here." Karkat answered, his eyes trained on the ground, away from them, "O-ok..." It was Jade who spoke first, she then took the machine from her Sylladex, and activated it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours In The Future, <em>But Not Many<em>**

"Karkaaaaaaaat! come dowwwwwnnnn!" John whined from below the tree one Karkat Vantas currently occupied, when the three of them retured to Lofaf, the troll had climbed up a tree and had been refusing to come back down ever since, by this time Dave and Rose had joined them, "Fuck you" was the only reply the kids recived, "Perhaps it would help you to tell us what happened to the rest of your group?" Rose tried, and again the response was "Fuck you", "Come on, Karkat plese!" this time, John used the 'windy thing' up to be eye level with karkat, "Pleeeeeeeease!" "FINE!" Karkat yelled at the human, who was knocked back by the yell itself. Before he shimmied, (yes, shimmied), down the tree, "You want to know what fucking happened? Fine I'll tell you! my best fucking friend and his matesprite went crazy, and killed all our friends! and then they came after me!" he screamed...

* * *

><p><strong>Hours In The Past,<strong>_** But Not Many**_

It was a lot hotter when he woke, and he could hear laughter, Tavros' laughter. He slowly sat up, looking around. He couldn't see very well because of the smoke, but what he did see was that Tavros was on the other side of the room, sitting next to yet another body, but... weren't they all in the other room...? He narrowed his eyes to get a better look, he was shocked, to say the lest, that the body laying lifeless next to Tavros was no other then- "Gamzee", He choked. It couldn't be possible, could it? Had Tavros actually killed his own matesprite? Tavros seemed not to notice Karkats movement, so the nubby horned Troll looked around again. This time looking for a weapon he could use.

either he had _really _good luck or really really _bad _luck, because lying right next to Gamzee was Kanaya's chainsaw. His eyes darted between Tavros and the chainsaw, Tavros was now holding Gamzee's head and talking to it. He'd have to time this perfectly, very slowly Karkat rose thankfully the other troll didn't notice, he was much to busy kissing his matesprite to care about anything going on around him. Being _very_ careful not to make any noise, Karkat slowly made his way over to the chainsaw, he was barely three feet from his starting point when he stepped on something that let out a rather loud 'squish' sound. Of course he'd hear the sound would, so it wasn't a _big _surprises when the bull horned troll turned around to look at him, "Looks like the kitty's _finally_ ready to play!" He giggled and a shiver ran down the shorter troll's spine. The next thing Tavros did was lay Gamzee's head down _gently _on the ground,before charging. Karkat quickly dodged the attack, causing Tavros to hit the wall instead of him. The cancer took the time he was given to make a mad dash towards the chainsaw, stopping just short of it. Instead his eyes landed on the dismantled corpse of his moirail, indigo insides spilling all over the ground, bones sticking up out of place, blood over the walls in what seemed to be a picture, with his blood bladder pinned to the center of it.

Karkat felt like time had stopped, but it hadn't, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, his head hurting like hell. The feeling he'd have had just a second ago was gone and replaced with a feeling of nausea, then again it was probably both that caused it. "D-don't you _DARE _look at him like that!" The other troll sceamed from above him, holding one of Gamzee's clubs with speckles of candy red blood on it. He lifted it above his head ready to strke. "Don't _YOU _ever look down on him!" He screeched, swinging at the cancer again, This time missing by just a hair, "_FuckFuckFuck_" Karkat muttered, doing a youth roll to put some distance between himself and his attacker. Jumping to his feet and running to the chainsaw again, but this time he heard the metal footsteps of Tavros right behind him, before he could get his claws on it Tavros tackled him, trying to keep the small troll away from the only weapon in the room. "FUCK! TAVROS GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He growled, struggling under the weight of the half metal troll, but the Taurus wasn't moving any time soon, instead opting to bite him. The smaller troll looked for some kind of distraction, he didn't want to, but he had to, so he grabbed Gamzee's head, tossing it half way across the room. "_NO!_" The bull horned troll yelled, almost instantly getting off of Karkat, and running to it. Karkat wasted no time in grabbing the chainsaw and revving it, he was going to live, no matter what he had to do. He Snuck quietly behind Tavros, "Look w-what y-you did! Yo-ou k-Killed him!" He sobbed, holding the Gamzee's head close to him. Karkat raised the chainsaw above his head, "I'm sorry" He whispered, swinging.

* * *

><p>After remembering all of that he broke down crying, "Hey, hey it's okay. It's over now Karkat." John tried to calm the troll, but the diluted red tears just came faster. "It shouldn't have fucking happened." He sobbed onto the boy's blue god tier suite, "I shouldn't have let it happen."<p>

_It took some time, but with the help of Karkat the kids beat the game, and in doing so where reset to the day they played, everything the way it had been, other then Karkat living with John. Everything was perfect..._

**-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-**

TT: John, I have been thinking

EB: a dangerous past time indeed!~

TT: I was not aware that you liked the beauty and the beast

EB: Karkat just made me watch it

TT: Hmm, interesting.

TT: But this is important, John

EB: okay, okay. what's up?

TT: It's about Karkat, and what happened in the veil.

EB: and?

TT: I trust you remember what he told us?

EB: yeah, so?

TT: So, didn't he say, "I shouldn't have let it happen"?

TT: What if, the trolls that lost it, didn't just lose it?

EB: Rose, i don't get what you're saying.

TT: What I'm saying John, Is what if some kind of disease made those three trolls go mad?

EB: yeah, okay, i guess that could've happened

TT: And what if...

EB: what Rose?

TT: Karkat has it as well.

EB: Rose! that's impossible!

TT: It Is possible, John.

EB: Karkat isn't sick!

TT: He may not look it, but I think he is.

EB: i'd know if hbdgcfhygasdbchyj

TT: John?

EB: YOU'RE A SMART FUCKING BITCH, LALONDE.

**-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased ****pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]-**

The troll moved away from the desktop computer, a wide grin on his usually grumpy face. He turned his attention back to his victim, the bespectacled boy looked up at his friend with a look of horror. "You wanna play a new game, John?"

**The Lalonde House, _One Night Later_**

"Rose, come 'ere" Said a well dressed blonde woman, she was sitting on her high-end white couch, some kind of martini in her hand. "Yes, mother?" the a fore mentioned girl asked as she reached the bottom of there staircase, in response her mother made some sort of gesture towards the flat-screen TV. The young girl took a seat next to her mother, "Officers arrested fourteen year old Karkat Vantas this morning, for the murders of five suburban family's in Maple Valley, Washington. They will be charging him as an adult for the heinous crimes committed. In other news-" She couldn't believe it, she was right, and now one of her closest friends was dead. And for the first time in a long time, Rose Lalonde

Cried


End file.
